User blog:Bunai Di/0January-11-13 - Vocaloid History narrated
Currently there are two sets of people covering the history of Vocaloids. History of the Vocaloids ;Sources *http://www.youtube.com/user/addictedtoheroines ;Videos 2012 Playlist https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr0_n_UN5qAjqB8IuOXcHfUGJj_URcPFR * V01: History of the Vocaloids Part 1 of 11 ft LEON, LOLA, MIRIAM, MEIKO, KAITO, Sweet ANN * V02: History of the Vocaloids PART 2 of 11 ft Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin\Len, Prima * V03: History of the Vocaloids PART 3 of 11 ft Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka, GUMI * V04: History of the Vocaloids PART 4 of 11 ft SONiKA, SF-A2 miki, Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, BIG AL * V05: History of the Vocaloids PART 5 of 11 ft Miku Append, Tonio, Lily, VY1 * V06: History of the Vocaloids PART 6 of 11 ft Ryuto, Nekomura Iroha, Utatane Piko, Rin\Len Append * V07: History of the Vocaloids PART 7 of 11 ft VY2, Akikoloid-chan, Mew, SeeU * V08: History of the Vocaloids PART 8 of 11 ft V3 Megpoid, Tone Rion, OLIVER, CUL * V09: History of the Vocaloids PART 9 of 11 ft Yuzuki Yukari, Bruno, Clara, IA, V3 Megpoid Navtive * V10: History of the Vocaloids PART 10 of 11 ft Aoki Lapis, V3 Lily, Luo Tianyi, V3 Gackpoid, galaco * V11: History of the Vocaloids PART 11 of 11 ft VYv3, MAYU, AVANNA, Ueki-loid * End: Who is Hatsune Miku? What is a Vocaloid? The Top 3 Things You Should Know ;Videos 2013 Playlist https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr0_n_UN5qAgdk0kyQhRPNXmNLatsYqlN * V2013 EP01: KAITO v3 and Megpoid English * V2013 EP02: ZOLA Project and Yan He * V2013 EP03: Miku English and YOHIOloid * V2013 EP04: Vocaloid Previews Winter 2013-2014 MEIKO V3, Maika, Merli, Ring, Ona, Rune * V2013 EP05: Hatsune Miku V3 * V2013 EP06: MAIKA (and ONA) * V2013 EP07: Merli ;Videos 2014 Playlist https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr0_n_UN5qAiN59YH7nDg-ZO5Lc47aSkO * V2014 EP01: Macne Nana * V2014 EP02: MEIKO V3 * V2014 EP03: Kokone * V2014 EP04: Anon & Kanon - The Vocaloids of 2014 * V2014 EP05: v flower - The Vocaloids of 2014 ;Video extras Playlist https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr0_n_UN5qAhpvV6b-aIGulc6vekmwG2u * VX1: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 1 - Officially Recognized Derivatives * VX2: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 2 - Official Derivatives and the Item Wars * VX3: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 3 - Hagane Vocaloids * VX4: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 4 - Concerts 2009 - 2010 * VX5: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 5 - 2011 Concerts * VX6: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 6 - Project DIVA games * VX7: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 7 - MikuMikuDance - MMD.mp4 * VX8: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 8 - How to find Vocaloid music and Nico Nico Chorus * Vx9: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 9 - UTAU * VX10: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 10 - Macne Series and Vocaloid NEO * VX11: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 11 - Vocaloid Genderswaps * VX12: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA 12 - Voiceroids * VX13A: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA - UTAU Vipperloids Ruko & Ritsu * VX13B: History of the Vocaloids EXTRA - UTAU Vipperloids Rook Miko Tei Oniko ;Vocaloid Anniversaries Playlist https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr0_n_UN5qAjKwsagjECcSQN--PdBHcdn * Vocaloid Anniversary: Galaco * Vocaloid Anniversary: VY2v3 * Vocaloid Anniversary: MAYU * Vocaloid Anniversary: Farewell Leon, Lola, and Miriam * Vocaloid Anniversary: Avanna * Vocaloid Anniversary: KAITO V3 * Vocaloid Anniversary: Megpoid English * Deleted Video * VA08 - Vocaloid Anniversary: ZOLA Project Mikumentary ;Sources *http://www.youtube.com/user/Mikumentary *https://twitter.com/Mikumentary *http://taraknight.net/ ;Videos * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckjOdS9USlo: English/Japanese ver (trailer) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUp4iPV30vc: Chinese/Mandarin ver (trailer) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohbbL8XhvY4: ミクメンタリー エピソード1 / みんなの声 ・みんなのアイコン * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-nJABvZlO8: Mikumentary Episode 1: Everybody's Voice / Icon * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FVnfDBUods: Mikumentary 第一集：众人之声/象征 * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUKjHPtgGfM: Mikumentary épisode 1: La voix de tous/Icône ;Other *http://www.mikufan.com/mikumentary-episde-1-now-available/ *http://www.vocaloidism.com/tag/mikumentary/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid